


even ten years from now

by gryffindortommo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindortommo/pseuds/gryffindortommo
Summary: Louis isn't exactly avoiding Niall, except for how he sort of is.





	even ten years from now

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt that wanted Niall and Louis with Freddie. Sorry I didn't include the football. This is the idea that came to me!
> 
> Title is from When You're Ready by Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> This didn't happen.

Louis hadn’t planned on going to Niall’s show because he's got Freddie this week. It had seemed like a great excuse at the time, but he's at the shop and the noise cancelling headphones jump out at him from their place on the shelf.

“'What do you say, lad? Do you want to see Niall?” Freddie claps a little and bounces in his seat, so Louis figures his decision is made.

It's not that he's really avoiding Niall. It’s just that he's not been going out of his way to contact or see him. He answers when Niall texts him or calls him. He just isn't making an effort on his own. 

When you realize you have feelings for one of your best friends things can get kind of awkward, is the thing. 

But he's got Freddie this week and he's in town, and suddenly he can't think of a good excuse not to go. 

A few hours later he's being ushered backstage, Freddie’s hand in his own as he walks next to him - and that's bizarre. He knows he misses a lot, and he often feels bad about it, but he's gotten used it. Sometimes it just surprises him, how fast he grows and learns. 

“You made it, mate!” Louis thinks Niall is going to go in for a hug but he dips down to scoop Freddie up. “You talked your dad into coming, then? Good job!” He holds up his hand for a high five, which Freddie slaps with his own hand immediately. “Glad you made it,” he says to Louis. 

“Realized there was no reason not to. I got Freddie some headphones and everything. Bria would kill me if I let him go deaf or something.”

“Forget Bria, I wouldn't allow it. Freddie and I are best mates, aren’t we Fred?”

“Yes!” He bobs his head in a nod. Louis has to look away because seeing Niall be so good with Freddie is making him forget that he's supposed to be hiding his feelings. 

“I have to get ready, but you should come meet me after the show. We’ll hang out.”

“It'll be past his bedtime. No wild parties for me tonight.” Louis laughs to himself, unsure if he's glad he can't go get drunk with Niall or disappointed.

“Stop trying to avoid hanging out with me, Tommo.” Niall laughs, wide and happy, not knowing that he's actually right about that. “I’m gonna follow you home then. We’ll put Freddie to bed and then hang out just the two of us. I'm not taking no for an answer.”

He doesn't give Louis a chance to find a way out of it before he sits Freddie back down and whispers something in his ear before leaving to get ready. 

****

Niall does end up following Louis back to his car after the show. He carries Freddie, who is babbling to Niall about the show as they walk. Louis tries not to melt. 

It's strange to think about Niall like this. He's known him for eight years, and it's not like he's been in love with him that whole time. It's a recent development, and one he wishes would just go away as quickly as it had come on. 

They were hanging out like they always do when they find themselves in the same city, and Louis looked at Niall, who at the time had had a guitar in his hand and was idly fumbling with the strings. Louis had looked at him and thought _oh_ , and he hadn't stopped thinking about it since. 

By the time they get to the car, Freddie is asleep in Niall’s arms, so it's easy to get him into his car seat. 

Louis turns the radio on when they get in the car, so they can focus on that instead of talking. 

They’re in the house, Freddie tucked into bed, when Niall finally speaks. 

“You've been avoiding me, Tommo. I didn't want to bring it up before, which is why I made a joke of it, but I'm saying it now. What's going on?” Niall is suddenly serious. Louis wishes he had a beer.

“Avoiding is a strong word, Neil.” He forces a grin but it's half-hearted. “Just busy is all. You are too by the way, worldwide tour and all.”

“Did I do something?” Niall looks genuinely concerned, in a way that makes Louis angry with himself. “Because you can say. I’d rather know than have you avoid me forever.”

“You didn't do anything. It’s just me. I'm -” Louis has no idea how to follow that up, but he doesn't have to because Niall just laughs nervously. 

“Mate, that's how my last girlfriend started the break up talk. You're not about to friend break up with me are you? If so you're telling Liam and Harry the band is off the table.”

“No, no. I just - I'm sorry for what's about to happen.” Louis is a songwriter. He uses his words for everything. If he's good at anything on this planet it's words, be he can't find words for this. 

He sucks in a breath and steps closer to Niall. “Please don't punch me.” He feels Niall tense slightly when he rests his own fingers around Niall's wrist, and then he closes the space between them and kisses Niall. 

He expects Niall to pull away immediately, but instead he feels all of the tension pouring out of Niall as he relaxes into the kiss. It's not very intense but it is nice. It's the nicest kiss Louis has had in a long time. 

“Oh.” Niall lets out a breath. “Is that all?”

“Is that _all_? I don't -”

“I just meant, you could have told me that.” Niall is gentle, resting a hand on Louis’ own hand as he speaks. “What did you think would happen?”

“I didn’t know. That's why I didn't say anything, obviously. Don't be thick, Neil.”

“That's the Tommo we know and love.” Niall laughs. “So, you want my body?”

“No, I hate you. Get away from me.”

“You’re such a liar.” Niall grins at him, and it's only a brief moment before he pulls Louis in for another kiss. It's better than the first one, less nice and more real. Louis wonders if Niall is just humoring him, but that's not what he feels like and he knows Niall is blunt enough that he'd tell him if the feeling wasn't mutual. 

Louis lets himself enjoy it instead of thinking about it. He's been thinking about it for too long. 

****

Freddie wakes up in the middle of the night, Louis has no clue what time. He's rolling out of bed when Niall pats his chest. “I got it. Gotta spend some time with the lad tonight so he remembers that I'm his favorite of dad’s friends.” Louis thinks he can hear Niall's grin. 

Niall has to leave tomorrow afternoon for another city. Louis is going back to London next week. There's a lot for them to talk about and work out, but Louis thinks it's going to be okay.


End file.
